beauty_and_the_beast_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Beauty and the Beast (Bubbles8218 Version)
Cast Belle: Sora Takenouchi (Digimon Season 1) Maria (Belle's sister): Serena (Pokemon XYZ) Beast: Blackwargreymon (Digimon) Adam: Matt Ishida (Digimon Season 1) Pierre (Adam's OC brother): Ash Ketchum (Pokemon Sword and Shield; His enchanted form is a Mewtwo, but unlike Blackwargreymon AKA Matt, he'll be more kinder, especially after Sora, Serena, and their friends befriend Blackwargreymon AKA Matt as well) Extra friends with Sora and Serena: Biyomon (Digimon), Toon Link, Toon Princess Zelda, and Aryll (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Extras with Matt/Blackwargreymon and Ash: Pikachu (Pokemon), Gabumon, TK Takaishi-Ishida, and Patamon (Digimon Season 1; TK's enchanted form is also a Patamon and Gabumon and Patamon's are a dog and guinea pig respectively) Gaston: Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) Extra with McLeach: Vicious the Iron Mask Marauder (Pokemon 4Ever) Lefou: Jessie, James, and Meowth (Pokemon; They'll turn good like in the 2017 remake, but not act gay-like) Extras with Team Rocket: Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under), Shredder, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987); They'll be Lefou's evil and serious side) Lumiere: Sonic the Hedgehog (His enchanted form is his hedgehog form) Cogsworth: Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise; His enchanted form is his echidna form) Extras with Sonic and Knuckles: Miles "Tails" Prower, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Big the Cat, Froggy, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise; Their enchanted forms are their fox, Seedrian, echidna, hedgehog, bat, robot, hedgehog, cat, rabbit, Chao, chameleon, bee, crocodile, cat, frog, wolf, and wolf forms respectively) Mrs. Potts: Ariel (The Little Mermaid; Her enchanted form is a goldfish) Extra with Ariel: Eric (The Little Mermaid; His enchanted form is a goldfish) Chip: Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea; Her enchanted form is a goldfish) Plumette: Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise; Her role is bigger like the 2017 remake and her enchanted form is her hedgehog form) Garderobe the Wardrobe: Hyacinth Hippo (Fantasia; Her enchanted form is a hippopotamus) Cadenza: Ben Ali Gator (Fantasia; His enchanted form is an alligator) Sultan: Max (The Little Mermaid; His enchanted form is a wolf) Maurice: Haruhiko Takenouchi (Digimon) Extra with Haruhiko: Toshiko Takenouchi (Digimon) Phillipe: Khan (Mulan (1998)) Wolves: Wolfos (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Enchantress: Rosalina (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Monsieur d'Arque: Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) Good villagers: Darkwing Duck, Abigail Gosalyn (Darkwing Duck), Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench, Zipper (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers), Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webigail "Webby" Vanderquack, Launchpad McQuack (Ducktales (1987)), Baloo, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca and Molly Cunningham (Talespin), Nurse Joy, and Officer Jenny (Pokemon) Bimbettes: Kanker Sisters (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Villagers that are part of the angry mob: Beagle Boys (Ducktales (1987)), Fat Cat and his gang (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers), Don Karnage and his crew (Talespin), Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and Liquidator (Darkwing Duck) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening Intro/Sora and Serena's Normal Lives Chapter 2: Haruhiko and Toshiko Get Lost/Stumbling Upon the Castle Chapter 3: McLeach and Vicious Propose to Sora and Serena/Becoming Blackwargreymon's Prisoners Chapter 4: McLeach and Vicious' Boasting/Invitation to Dinner Chapter 5: Befriending Ash, his Group and the Servants/Be Our Guest Chapter 6: The West Wing/Wolfos Attack (Bubbles8218 Version) Chapter 7: Haruhiko and Toshiko Continue on Alone/McLeach and Vicious' Asylum Plot Chapter 8: Sora and Blackwargreymon Bond/Something There Chapter 9: Cleaning the Castle/Human Again (Bubbles8218 Version) Chapter 10: A Romantic Atmosphere/Beauty and the Beast (Bubbles8218 Version) Chapter 11: Sora, Serena, and their Friends Go Free/Evermore Chapter 12: The Mob Song/Protecting the Castle (Bubbles8218 Version) Chapter 13: Blackwargreymon and Ash Vs. McLeach and Vicious/Ending For gallery: Beauty and the Beast (Bubbles8218 Version) Gallery For sequel: Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (Bubbles8218 Version) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies